Chronic total occlusion (CTO) is an arterial vessel blockage that obstructs blood flow through the vessel, and can occur in both coronary and peripheral arteries. In some instances, it may be difficult or impossible to pass through the CTO with a medical device in an antegrade direction to recanalize the vessel. Accordingly, techniques have been developed for creating a subintimal pathway (i.e., a pathway between the intimal and adventitial tissue layers of the vessel) around the occlusion and then re-entering the true lumen of the vessel distal of the occlusion in an attempt to recanalize the vessel. In some instances re-entering the true lumen from the subintimal space and/or recanalization can be difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative recanalization devices and/or methods of recanalizing a blood vessel in which a CTO is present.